Spirit Attacks
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: The story of an ancient river valley, and the spirit protecting it. Question is will the past be known to our regular heroes? And who is Rin's new friend? Rated T for language, and gore.


this is a spirited away/inuyasha crossover. i don't own either animes.

* * *

"Spirit Attacks:  
Chapter One;  
Daring Humans"

-- 104 Years Ago

A river valley stood, a high castle at it's mouth, where the waterfall reached the lake, flowing into the youthful rivers (not talking about age, here). In this castle, built to honor the water goddess, was the royal family. A father, a mother, and their twelve year old son.

The mother had wavy, long black hair, and blue eyes, with pale skin. She regularly wore a purple kimono, with sandals. Her name was Nikita.

The father had straight, long black hair, and brown eyes, his skin very bright. He wore red traditional robes, and black lacing (they look like shoes, but idk what to call them look at how sesshomaru looks to know wht im talking about). His name was Gayashime.

The son had straight, short black hair, green eyes, and light skin. He wore a full blue kimono, with a white torso over it, along with some sandals. His name was Kohaku.

The parents laughed. "Happy birthday, Kohaku!" Nikita said.

"Thank you, Mother." Kohaku said, warmly.

"We have a gift from Suijin, the water goddess." Gayashime exclaimed (episode 27).

Kohaku lit up. "The water goddess? Why would she waist time on me?" Kohaku questioned.

"I don't believe she was waisting her time." His mother said, giving him the wooden box. "Just open it, darling!" She insisted.

Kohaku was hesitant. He opened the wooden box, slowly lifting its top. Inside was a message, and something bulging out of the paper. Kohaku removed the sheet of rice paper, and read what it said aloud. " 'Dearest Kohaku, I, the great goddess of the waters, bear you a happy birthday. I've been watching you, and can see I can trust you. I hear by give you my medallion of the rivers, where your heart will hold it strong, forever. Pray while holding it, and I will hear you. It's powers work for you, alone. Use it wisely.' " With that, the letter was finished.

Kohaku looked back inside the box, and saw the medallion. It was pure gold, with a sapphire in its center. Kohaku stared down at it, in silence. "Well, put it on!" His father spattered.

Kohaku picked up the dainty charm, and stared at it a little longer, before placing it around his neck. It shimmered brightly, at the presence of its master. "A very grand present, indeed!" Nikita said.

A head popped into the doorway. It was a man with short black hair, and raven-like blue eyes. His skin was very light, and was wearing green traditional robes, and black lacing (again, like wht sesshomaru wears on his feet). "My apologies for interrupting!" He said, his voice in a murky tone.

"It's no trouble, Shigu!" Said Gayashime. Kohaku shot him a glare. He knew the man's true nature, but his parents always thought he had overexerted, so he decided to try, and investigate him, thoroughly, before doing much of anything else.

Shigu was a philosepher, and was well rounded, and was trusted by Nikita, and Gayashime. Shigu bowwed towards Kohaku. "Happy birthday, young master!" Shigu said.

Kohaku gave him an emotionless face, but a death defying glare,...if only looks could kill, he'd be happier if the man was dead. "Thank you." He said, dully.

"My young master, who gave you that? I guess I shouldn't be asking for your parents have good taste." He said. His parents smiled.

"In all truth, Shigu, we did not pick the gift." Gayashime admitted.

Shigu looked up at him. "Then, who did?" He asked.

Since Kohaku's parents trust Shigu, they rarely lie to him about much of anything. "Suijin, the water goddess." Nikita answered.

Shigu smirked, then bowwed. "You must be very honored." Shigu said.

"But, of course! Kohaku speaks with Suijin, more than anybody. He was gifted in hearing her while he prayed, and now, he doesn't need a temple to pray in, for she will hear him from where we're sitting." Gayashime exclaimed.

Kohaku preffered the temple, where he could speak with her in privacy; his prayers were always hoping that the truth would be learned, but he could only hope.

-- Night: Nearby Forest

Shigu walked up to the demon's cave, where a strong demon layed, ready for prey. Bright red eyes opened, and starred at Shigu. "Are you my meal, tonight?" It asked. The demon was feared, and was given a sacrifice every week, in order to keep peace at the castle.

Shigu shook his head. "I have an offer for you, oh, great mole demon." Shigu said, kneeling to the forest floor, and bowwing his head, waiting for a response.

The mole came out, dark brown fur, those red eyes, a long tail, deadly claws, and rasor sharp teeth. He looked down at the man less than a fifth of his size. "What kind of offer?" He asked.

Shigu's head rose. "A bargain." He paused, standing up. "The royal family has been lying to you, in this river vally lay several sleeping humans, who are ready to be eaten. I will not reveal how far, but, there are still many villages, in return of this information, I expect two things of you." He said.

"What things?" It asked, eagerly, drool escaping its mouth to the forest floor.

"One; the obvious, my life." He said.

"And the second thing?" The mole asked, more drool leaving his mouth.

"There is a young lord down at the castle, but a mere twelve years of age. He wears a sapphire medallion around his neck. I want you to take it, and give it to me." Shigu finished, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Done and done!" The mole said, using a clawed finger to shke hands with the man. Red lights ran upon the outlines of the two. "Now tell me!" He demanded.

"But of course. From the water, leading into the rivers, the spread in three seperate ways, but stop in the same lake, which is where the valley ends. There are sever villages to attack inbetween." He answered.

"Good!" And the mole left, making his way to the castle.

-- At the Castle

Kohaku was making his way to Suijin's shrine, where he would pray, but stopped, as the ground rumbled, bring him to the ground. He got up, and saw the giant mole come towards the castle. "Guards! Stand at arm!" Kohaku yelled.

The guards came, and tried to hold off the large demon stomping on the large shrine, but it only picked the men up, and ate them. Kohaku ran towards the castle, and ran inside, sliding the door shut behind him.

Nikita was about to go out, but looked at her son, who ran passed her. "Kohaku?" She questioned. She would have said more, if not for the fact, the mole had placed the castle a fire, making the ceiling crash on top of her.

Kohaku was running towards his father's chamber, but found the roof above it removed, and his father being swallowed by the demon. "Give me that medallion, boy!" It said, reaching out to Kohaku.

He ran to a roofed portion of the castle. Everyone was being killed, but for the demon to know about his medallion, he must have been told of it. Then, he remembered Shigu, who went for a stroll, earlier. _"Damn him!"_ Kohaku thought.

He opened a cellar hatch, and climbed down it, shutting the hatch above him. "Come out boy!" He heard the mole call, firing more attacks upon the castle.

Kohaku was panicking. He didn't know what to do,...until he remembered what he was wearing around his neck. He clutched it, and began to pray, his voice in a soft whisper.

"Oh, dear goddess, Suijin,...I ask for help in the worst of situations. My parents have died, a demon is attacking the river valley. I ask for the strength to protect the people, and to curse the man who brought this disaster upon us, and his many children after him, until his cruelty is known." With finishing, Kohaku began to glow white as the fire droke the wood above his head, crashing on top of his body.

* * *

Hope ya liked it, so far.


End file.
